


Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 6-Escape from Ubar)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Erotica, Gen, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual spanking, Smut, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: This is the final chapter of Finding Ubar. Will Nate defeat Marlowe and Talbot once and for all? Will he and the gang escape the crumbling city? Find out!
Relationships: Katherine Marlowe & Talbot, Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 6-Escape from Ubar)

**Author's Note:**

> Note-ALL CREDIT and I MEAN ALL CREDIT for one of the quotes by Sully in the epilogue goes to his voice actor, Richard McGonagle as well as Naughty Dog, the developer of the Uncharted franchise and their publisher, Sony Computer Entertainment. Thanks so much ND for creating a beloved series of mine. 
> 
> Update on December 20th-I'm finally getting to work rewriting this final chapter. Expect it within the next few days.

30 minutes later; the depths of Ubar. 

Nate woke up 30 minutes later at the bottom of the city. "ugh....my head.....", he said, stunned from the impact. "oh no....SULLY?" CAN YOU HEAR ME?", he yelled trying to get a signal. "Dammit, too far down. Must've been knocked out. Great...Sully is likely dead or dying at the hands of that witch Marlowe and Talbot. I got Elena mummified.....that's great Nate.", he mumbled as he walked around the bottom of the desert city. "Endless sand....", sighed a exhausted Nate as he walked around the endless pool of sand and mud around the bottom of the city. 

He then walked into a room with a pool. "Water!", he realized without hesitation. He instantly drank the water from the pool. "AHHHHHHH......", he expressed his relief. But suddenly, Nate started seeing things....."Oh shit. What's happening....", he realized as he started having hallucinations. "Wake up Nathan.....said Marlowe in his head. "No.....no.....no...stay away you bitch....", he said, trying to fight it off. "Nathan....welcome back. We have a surprise for you. She then revealed a captured Sully along with a hogtied and barefoot Elena on the floor with a tight blue cleave gag stuffed in with Marlowe's panties. Sully meanwhile was tied up to a chair with a hood over his head. "You bitch....LET THEM GO! YOU CAN HAVE UBAR JUST LET THEM GO!", screamed Nate, also tied to a chair. "It's a little too late for that Nathan. Filthy runaway....watch this Nathan....", Marlowe smiled as she then pulled out Elena's reeking socks and shoes and made her smell them. 'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHH NUTE HULP MUH! AUBSLUTY FUL! U DUGSTIN BIUCH DIS IS UR FULT NUTE SCRU U NUTE!!!!!", Elena screamed with tears through her gag struggling to get free from her hogtie. 

"How's it feel to be tortured love?", asked Marlowe as she then pulled out her lighter and revealed a dead Sully, suffocated to death in the chair....."YOU KILLED SULLY! NOOOOOOOO I'M GONNA KILL YOU BITCH!!!", screamed Nate struggling in anger to get back at their captor. "Goodbye Nathan....", she said as she set the three of them on fire. 'ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH IT BURRRRRNNNNNNNSSSSSSS!", screamed Nate as he then fell through a void into another hallucination. 

This time, Nate woke up back in the Yemeni cafe with Marlowe and Talbot. "Welcome back Nathan....William go get our guests.", commanded Marlowe to go get their "guests". "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!", screamed Nate. Talbot and another agent then brought forward a chair tied Sully and a chair tied Elena. Elena was tightly chairtied with her hands behind her back, her legs tied to the chair and being stripped barefoot, with her own socks gagged in her mouth wrapped by a see through clear tape gag. "Nate, don't listen to these bastards. They wanna finish us goddam.....", Sully said before being shot to death by Talbot and his Para 9. "SULLLLLLYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOO!", screamed Nate as Elena screamed incoherently 'MMMMMPPPPPPPPPPHPHHHHH!!!!!!!!", cried Elena in her see through tape gag. "Welcome to Hell Nathan Drake....", said Talbot as he then chloroformed both Elena and Nate. "NO NO NOMMMMMPPPPPHHHH......", screamed Nate as he once again went unconscious. 

Once again, Nate woke up. But no Marlowe, Talbot, Elena, or Sully......"HELLO? ANYONE? ANYONE THERE?", yelled Nate as he started walked around the elevator room he woke up in. "Kid, is that you?", questioned a familiar voice. "Sully?", questioned a shocked Nate. "But you're dead....just how?" Nate then pulled out his gun...."are you real, Sully?", he nervously questioned. Sully then flickered his thumb at Nate. "Kid, I'm real as hell!", yelled Sully. "Don't you ever point a gun at me again. "But Sully, I saw them. They killed you and Elena....", sighed Nate in relief yet befuddlement. "Nate, you drank the water from here and went nuts. The water destroyed the city, not the wrath of God. The water supply is tainted with some hallucinogenic agent. Must've made everyone go crazy.", revealed Sully. 

"Gotta be what Marlowe is after....confirmed Nate."Oh yeah Nate. Cutter said something about controlling their enemies through fear. This would do it...in spades. But it doesn't make any goddamn sense. How the hell do they think they're getting it out of here?", thought Sully. "wait a minute....its what's in the water. Remember Salim's tale about King Solomon imprisoning the Djinn and casting it into the city?", asked Nate. "No way Nate.....could it really be?", replied Sully. "That's why Elizabeth sent Drake out here huh?" "Gotta be Sully. It was power, not treasure they were after. Only did after Francis realize what he had been sent for did he abandon his quest. He lied to her Majesty, claimed he didn't find anything and attempted to destroy all evidence of the voyage. He rewrote history.", revealed Nate. "Well - who are we to argue with Sir Francis? What do ya say we head down there and end this thing, once and for all? Oh and rescue our girl of course....", beamed Sully. 

Nate then cranked the elevator and they came on up to a bridge on the left side of the city. They then hid as they saw Marlowe, Talbot, and crew find a hidden brass tin filled with the Djinned water and start lifting it out of the muddy water while also lifting the still mummified Elena down from the roof of the city. "Gently. Don't wanna have our plans foiled because of incompetence. Time to rest in peace Elena Fisher,", evilly grinned Marlowe. Nate and Sully then ran to hide behind the walls across from Marlowe and her men. "Nate, that's the damn water....", whispered Sully. "We gotta save her quick", said Nate as he looked went over to Elena, still hidden. "MMMMMPPPPPHHHHH NUTE?", muffled Elena, still thrashing about in her encasement. "Shush Elena its me Nate....we're gonna end this thing and get you outta here. Just stay here and wait for Sully. I promise. Don't blow our cover...", whispered Nate. Nate then took out his pistol and shot the crane lifting the water up, sinking the brass tin and saving Elena from being sunk into the water. 

Suddenly, the city started to crumble as a result of the brass tin being sunk. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Marlowe in rage as she realized that her plans for world domination were sunk. "OH SHIT, MARLOWE WE HAVE TO GO! THE CITY IS COLLAPSING!", yelled Talbot as he then attempted to pull Marlowe away from the pool. "Oh no you don't. You ain't denying me my chance at greatness Nathan!", yelled Marlowe as she then took a glass and filled it with water from the pool. "Prepare for your darkest fears, Nathan Drake! MPPPPPPPHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!", she screamed and laughed manically as she then was transformed into the flaming Djinn. Marlowe then zoomed up and out towards the upper edges of the city. 

"MARLOWE, WAIT! YOU FORGOT ME!", yelled Talbot in rage as he then ran after his mother figure and boss up the stairs into the upper part of the collapsing city. Meanwhile, Nate and Sully then ran over to the other side of the bridge. "Sully, we gotta get Elena down from there! Help me with this crane!", yelled Nate as he pulled the right crank lifting Elena further down while Sully pulled the left, which turned out to drain the water just below Elena. "There, no more sinking for our girl", as he and Nate then ran back over to her and unstrapped her from the crane. "Nate, I got her from here. You go after those goddamn sons of bitches. We'll catch up.", offered Sully as he started to unwrap Elena's tight wraps and gag. 

Meanwhile, Nate ran up to the 2nd floor of the city only to be encountered by more Order agents. "Oh crap.....more agents, he said as he grabbed a M9 assault rifle. But fortunately for Nate, the collapsing city was a perilous advantage as the city started to collapse onto the agents and making them fall into the depths below. Nate then ran across the bridge as it was slowly collapsing. 'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!", he yelled as he ran for and barely made it to the center elevator. "Gotta stop Marlowe and Talbot....", he said to himself as the elevator put him on the bottom floor. "Welcome back Drake....", said Talbot as he greeted Nate at the top floor. "YOU.....", Nate said as the floor around the elevator was collapsing. "C'mon Talbot. This magic bullshit is getting old.", demanded Nate as Talbot then teleported Nate to the other side of the room. 

"Come get me Mr. Drake....", smirked the magician as he lept on top of the platform and attempted to once again drug Nate. But this time, his dart had no effect on Nate. "Must be the city's magic taking over....", Nate smiled. "Take that Talbot....", he yelled as he ran up to punch and stun the magician. But then Talbot teleported him to the far right corner of the room with the left side collapsing. "Nice try Talbot. Not this time. This is for Elena! For Sully!, he yelled as he then lept and punched Talbot in the face off his platform with the right side of the room collapsing right behind them. They then both fell into a thin chunk of the city that was collapsing into the sands below out of the elevator with the elevator collapsing all together. Talbot then brought out a knife and teleported right behind Nate. "Oh no you don't not this time.", smiled Nate as Talbot missed his mark and lost his balance. "Woah. Drake.....get me up. Save me!", demanded the magician, losing his balance and about to fall into the sands. "See ya in hell Magic Man!", yelled Nate as he then kicked Talbot into the sands below. "CURRRRRRSSSSSSSEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU DRRRRRRRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!........yelled the magician as he sank into the depths. 

"Whew......", said Nate with a quick side of relief before glancing onto the staircase on the left cliffside of the city. "Marlowe....", he sighed as he saw her zoomed (djinned) across the cliffside, with two of her guards in tow. Nate then hopped over the two slabs of rock hanging onto the cliffside and caught up with Marlowe on a platform barely holding onto itself with a tall slab in the middle "Marlowe....I've caught you!", Nate declared. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, the legendary Nathan Drake has caught up to me and is gonna save the bloody day! You aren't fit enough to kiss my boots. Men, eliminate him!", she told her guards as they shot an RPG but Nate quickly evaded the rocket. "Is that all you've got witch?", laughed Nate as she then zoomed towards him. Nate then decided to climb the slab knowing that Marlowe would have a hard time zooming onto the slab. "Come get it you psycho bitch!", yelled Nate as she then zoomed all around Nate on the falling apart platform. Then one of Marlowe's men show the platform with an additional rocket. "You imbeciles!", screamed Marlowe as she and Nate then started chasing each other around the platform. "SEEK YOUR DESTINY NATHAN DRAKE! JUST LIKE SIR FRANCIS!", yelled Marlowe as she zoomed non stop around Nate. 

Suddenly, the platform started falling apart as Marlowe continued to circle Nate. She then lost her balance and fell to hanging on the side of the platform. "NATHAN.....HELP ME! I'M IN PERIL!", begged Marlowe. "Not after what you put me through you witch....", Nate said, grabbing her hand. "Thank you Nath.........AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!'", she screamed as Nate then let go and watched her fall into the depths of the collapsing city. Nate then leaped off the platform as it fell and started hopping onto the other collapsing sidewalks trying to find a way out of the city. "OH NO....I'M TRAPPED!", he yelled as he couldn't find a way out. 

But then Nate glanced at a climbable pillar that led up to the entrance of the city. "Hope to meet Sully and Elena at the top", as he then rushed to the pillar while avoiding falling pillars and rocks and lept onto the pillar. He then climbed to the top but not before almost falling. "OH SHIT.....A LITTLE HELP?!", said Nate as a mysterious hand pulled him up. "Gotcha Nate!......", smiled Elena. Nate then hugged her immediately. "NATE....", said Sully. "Oh right.....", he said as he, Sully, and Elena then ran out of the entrance. "Oh no where's the way out?", yelled Nate, realizing that the entrance was sealed. ..."DRAKE! GRAB MY HAND!", Salim said as he and his men suddenly rushed into the entrance of Ubar and took the trio on their horses and out of the cursed city. 

"Holy shit. Kid that was a ride......", said Sully after they got away from the city as it sank into the dunes of the desert. "Thanks for everything Salim.", said Nate. "No, thank you Mr. Drake and Mr. Sullivan. You helped our tribe to save the world from a cursed evil. For that and for that alone, you have my gratitude. And you can come visit us as often as you like, thanked Salim to Nate and Sully. "....  
"oh Salim, this is my wife. Elena Fisher. Salim. "Nice to meet you, Miss Fisher.", said Nate, introducing the two to each other. "Thanks for helping us, Mr. Salim.", said Elena. "Nothing says crazy like getting kidnapped and almost mummified by a cult yet to get saved by two brave adventurers in a sinking desert city. One of those being my husband", she said as she kissed Nate on the cheek. "Elena you know I get you out of these situations all the time....and also, so much for immeasurable wealth", laughed Nate. "Too often kid, too often. By the way, I think this is more than enough", quipped Sully as he flashed some gold coins he got from the city. The duo then went off into the sunset, horses in tow. 

Epilogue-a day or two later; back at the Yemeni airport 

The next day, the trio returned to the Yemeni airport. "Look kid, hold up a minute.", said Sully. "Sully you OK?", asked Nate. "Kid, I got something to say that's all", demanded Sully. "What did I do wrong this time Sully?", wondered Nate. "Look, uh, I had a crappy father. Horrible childhood. I hit forty years old, I'm starting to figure out I'm never, ever gonna have a son. Hell I never wanted one let alone knew how to raise one. Then you come shooting into my life...and kid before you say anything, I do. I've made a shit ton of mistakes, a ton of 'em.", lectured Sully as he pulled out a ring. 

"Sully, I love you but....", questioned Nate. "Kid, stop being a wise ass for one damn second.", replied Sully. "Sully, how long you been carrying it around. I swore I had lost it?", Nate wondered about Sully's ring. "Too damn long. Here’s the thing, kid. We don’t get to choose how we start in this life. Real ‘greatness’ is what you do with the hand you’re dealt.", lectured Sully as Elena then appeared. "Go to her kid. You and her are meant for each other.", Sully smiled. "Thanks Sully....", replied Nate as he ran to her. 

"Hey...", both Nate and Elena said to each other. "Nate, sorry about your ring.", said Elena. "That's OK. I swapped it for something a little better....", smiled Nate as he revealed his engagement ring. Elena then hugged him in tears of joy. "C'mon kids, plane's this way!", yelled Sully as they then came across the same plane crashed all those years ago on the island. "No way Sully....you fixed the ole girl up!" said a shocked Nate. "well Nate....its not the same plane. But it will do. If I remember how to fly the goddamn thing!...", smiled Sully. "Um, you boys promise not to get me kidnapped this time and also, it has parachutes right?", asked Elena. "More or less", laughed Nate as the trio then walked towards the plane. 

The end. (Uncharted: Finding Ubar)


End file.
